


danganronpa prompt requests

by voidkitty1, voidlynsey



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gay, prompt requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidkitty1/pseuds/voidkitty1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidlynsey/pseuds/voidlynsey
Summary: if youre looking for some new writing ideas, you've come to the write place! welcome to danganronpa prompt requests! run by your local gays! just give us a ship and we give you a prompt! come on down!
Relationships: Ikusaba Mukuro/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 12
Kudos: 3





	1. requests!

hey! this is our joint idea book, so here we are!

if you want a certain person to write an idea for your ship, you can ask for void1 (voidkitty1) or void2 (voidlynsey) or you dont have to! sometimes we may even brainstorm together for certain requests.

we do have limitations though.

**ships we wont write for**

toko x byakuya

hifumi x anyone

junko x anyone

ruruka x seiko

warriors of hope x anyone

haiji x anyone

**and we will not be crossing over games. sorry to the crackshippers :/**

hey its void2, I have only played danganronpa 1 and 2, so I cant help with anything after that, you're on your own kid

thank you and have fun requesting! we will try to be quick with our ideas.


	2. makoto x mukuro

mukuro forgets to put makeup on her hand during killing game, so her fenrir tattoo is out in the open. she passes by makoto and somehow the tattoo brings back some memory of them hanging out together. anyone's take if he asks her about it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> working on the others <3- void1

**Author's Note:**

> warning: i may not be able to supply men ship prompts, thank u- voidlynsey  
> ask the kitty girl
> 
> please give us credit if you use any of these, we work hard on brainstorming these!- voidkitty1


End file.
